I need you, Gallade!
by LeanMeanGreen
Summary: Being bullied by a Flareon, Pikachu and Piplup? Don't worry! Gallade is here to save you! Pokémon x Pokémon. Rated M for Sex n' stuff. One-shot, although, by request, I can continue this story if you wish! :)


**Two Pokémon Fucking each-other... sounds lovely, doesn't it? Anyway, story. Gallade x Gardevoir. Rated M. Pokémon x Pokémon. P.S Pokémon understand each other, right? So even when the trainer is talking Gallade / Gardevoir answer in English. Why? This is Gardevoir P.O.V, and trainers Pokémon understand the trainer. Yeah.**

* * *

"I'll be in my tent, guys!"

**"Yep."**

**"Sure."**

**"Alrighty."**

**"Whatever."**

**"Okay..." **I let out a tiny squeak. The only person (or Pokémon, for that matter) that didn't answer was Gallade, because he was happily snoozing by a tree.

I sighed. Oh, Gallade. You looked so cute snoozing beside the tree. I hid behind a rather large rock about 5 metres away form the tree. I started going into fantasy land... "Ahh, Gallade..."

"Hey, stalker!" Oh no.

"What is it?" I answer, and wince a little, waiting for a fire fang or a tail whip. I didn't usually answer in such a annoyed tone. But seriously, I was dreaming about Gallade. Don't interrupt my fantasies.

"Why are you looking at OUR Gallade?" I turned around to see Flareon, accompanied by Pikachu and Piplup.

"What do you mean, I wasn't looking at him..." I blushed a little.

"See that, Flareon! She's blushing! Lets get her for looking at Gallade!" Pikachu screamed. Goddamnit! I always fall for that. When ever I even think of him, I blush. Even if it's the tiniest subconscious thought, I still blush. I shuffled backwards, looking for a way out. I got stopped by the rock. I just leant against it, thinking of something to do. Call out trainer? Call out Gallade? No, I wouldn't disturb his sleep.

Even though they were such small Pokémon too me, I was scared of them. I don't know. I'm just gentle and don't like to fight that much. Unless, the trainer brings me out in a Pokéball, of course. I closed my eyes, and waited for the attack. I could handle it. Like I always did.

**"Stop."**

What...? I opened my eyes, to see Gallade in front of me. My face turned red. Gallade... Helping me? We never interacted, or even touched. Now, he's just here, saving me from something... even though we aren't even friends? All I ever did was daydream of him. That was it.

"I've got you..." He gently said to me. My face turned even more red. "Were you going to hit this girl?"

"N-no, Gallade!" Piplup squealed. They all sheepishly slumped back down, not wanting their crush to hate them.

"Don't you lie to me!" Gallade shouted. He was standing up for me. There are only two guys in our team, Gallade and Lucario. Me and Luca are friends, but he never saw Flareon, Pikachu and Piplup pick on me. Because they were always extra careful. Not even trainer saw them picking on me.

Luca heard all the commotion and came over.

"Yo, Gallade! 'Sup with all the racket?" Luca stopped and processed the image. Gallade was in front of me in a protective stance. Flareon, Pikachu and Piplup were all hanging their heads down, in shame. "What did these three do?"

"They apparently tried to hit Gardevoir..." He looked back at me again. And smiled. That's one of the rare things Gallade has given too me. He gave me some of his share of pokémon food when Flareon kicked in down the hill when no-one was looking. I just hung my face down when he gave me food. I was blushing too hard.

But Flareon, Pikachu and Piplup took this moment to run away, fleeing from what they really deserve.

"Don't worry, Gallade. I'll handle them. You look after the lady." Luca flashed me and Gallade a smile, then chased after the girls.

"Are you... okay?" Gallade asked. He sat down beside me, and I could see he had a small blush.

"I-I'm fine, t-thanks..." I started to stutter. Oh gosh, he probably thought I was a complete idiot.

"That's cool." He shuffled a little bit more closer to me, making me blush even more.

That was it. That was when my hand touched his. He smiled and looked down at our hands, then looked back up to me. He leaned forward and planted a kiss on my lips. My heart was beating so fast, I thought it was going to explode.

"Hmmph...mm.." I said. I was enjoying it so much. He slid his tongue into my mouth exploring every inch of it. He tangled around my own tongue, so I let him take control. I loved it that way, anyway. As he broke away, he patted his lap. I gave him a confused look.

"Here, sit on my lap. You'll feel more comfortable that way." I gave him a nod, climbed onto his lap, and he stroked my hair. Then he pulled in for another kiss. He caressed my cheek, while I played with his hair. I honestly liked it this way, just me and him, kissing. The kisses started to become more rough, me actually trying to win against him. But, no. I couldn't. He started trailing his kisses down my neck, closer to my... breasts.

I gasped when he took hold of one, squeezing it and rubbing my nipples with his thumb.

"That feels so good, Gallade...~" I let out a few moans, making me and him, very horny. I could feel his erection against my cunt, so I decided to grind against it.

"Oh my, someone's excited." Gallade smirked at me. I couldn't help but blush.

"I could say the same for you." I retorted. Finally, me and Gallade were acting like what I wanted us to be. Friends. Lovers. I saw his face redden.

Then he smirked. He pulled my dress down, exposing my breasts. I was getting kind of embarrassed. What if trainer came out of the tent? What if Luca came back with the girls? I guess he could sense I was feeling this, because he picked me up bridal style, and led me through the trees and too this empty patch.

"I usually come here to sleep, but... I guess we can do something else here, right?" He smiled. I sat back on his lap, my hands on his shoulders for support. He rubbed my nipples, so I decided to grind harder. "Fuck, Gardevoir. You're making me horny."

He lowered his mouth to my left nipple, and started licking it. His fingers pinched my right nipple, twisting at twirling it.

"Oh, haa... G-Gallade.." I started grinding even harder, and he started bucking his hips to the movement.

He now started sucking on my left nipple, while he was pulling my right nipple.

"Ah! Haa~! D-don't pull so h-hard, Gallade!" I whimpered. I felt so good. I couldn't stop moaning. He started grunting, he must be loving it too.

He stopped pulling my nipple and stopped sucking it too.

"I need to feel you, Gardevoir." He lifted up my dress and pulled down my panties. "You're so wet, Garde." He inserted one finger into my pussy.

His finger slowly moved up and down inside of me.

"Ahh... it f-feels so good, AH~!"

He inserted another finger and started thrusting harder, I could here squelching because I was so wet.

"Please, harder!" I shouted. He pumped even harder. I was feeling so much pleasure. He started grunted to each moan or pant I was doing.

"Crap, Garde you feel so fucking nice!" He shouted. He pumped even harder.

"I-I think I'm about to cum!" I squealed. That's it. My virgin barriers gone. I cummed onto his fingers.

"Oh, Garde... you made my fingers all dirty..." I couldn't stop panting. That was probably one of the best experiences of my life. "Here. Lick."

He brought his fingers too my mouth. I suck all my cum out of his fingers. I licked and sucked. I could see he was blushing like crazy.

"Gallade..." I panted after I was done. "Please..." He gave me a concerned look.

"Are... you sure? It's big... I tell ya." He smirked at me. I knew he wanted it more than I did.

"Yes. I would love nothing more." I smiled at him.

"Okay, pretty lady. One hard dick, at your service!" He pulled down his boxers to show his full erection. He wasn't joking when he called it big. 8 or 9 inches, I guessed.

I pressed the tip of his member at my entrance.

"This may hurt, please, tell me if it does." He was serious about this one. I didn't want to see me hurt. I nodded in response.

He gently pushed the tip of his shaft into my entrance. I closed my eyes. As he inserted, deeper and deeper, I could feel the pain. I shut my eyes even tighter.

"That's it. It's all in." I opened my eyes. He looked up at me for approval. "I love you, Garde. And I wouldn't want to do this with anyone else."

I nodded. "T-that's all I ever w-wanted, too, Gallade." I was blushing madly. He said I love you. To me. I couldn't wish for anything more. "I... love you too. Please, continue..."

He gave me this giant grin and started to thrust. Slowly, gaining speed with each thrust. It hurt like crazy, but after a few minutes, something happened. A pang of pleasure.

"R-right there!" I moaned.

He started thrust hard into that very spot. "Haah! Aah~! Harder, Gallade!"

"Damn, you're tight!" He thrusted harder and harder, I could see sweat pouring down his face. "Ahhhh~!" I moaned. "Harder~ Faster~!" I ordered him.

"So many demands, but I will follow." He thrusted harder and faster, I could hear his balls slapping against my ass. I threw my head back. I felt so much pleasure~!

He rammed harder and harder, like a wild bull, my vision started to get blurry, I leant my head on his shoulder, letting him pull me closer. "Ahhn~! D-do me f-faster~!"

"I-I think I'm about to cum...!" Gallade shouted, "I'm going to cum in, if that's okay!"

I nodded. I think I was about to reach my limit, too. He cummed into my cunt, while I orgasmed a few second later.

"You... and... me... will have a child..." He added, gasping.

"I wouldn't have it any other way..." I lay down next to him, cuddling up to his chest.

"I love you, Gardevoir."

"I love you too, Gallade." He played with my hair until we both dozed off.

* * *

**Sweet story? Nice ending? Want to make a request? Heh~! I may still be new at writing stories to this site, but I would really appreciate if you would review. It would help me out a lot. I'm currently working on just one-shots at the moment. I want to gather some experience before writing a chapter story. Thanks for reading~**


End file.
